<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［磁雞］受傷與事後 by Sophie_610027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783052">［磁雞］受傷與事後</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027'>Sophie_610027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020-06-11, DFBPokalsemifinal, FC Bayern München, FCBvSGE, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短打之拜仁對法蘭克福觀後感（x）<br/>小倆口事後溫存時光（o）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［磁雞］受傷與事後</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>後來米希的左耳後有一塊蠻大塊的白白的⋯⋯<br/>看比賽的時候整個很混怒（<br/>結果我寫出來的是事後文哈哈哈哈哈依舊開不出車</p><p>感謝校對小天使 謝天謝地我們畢業了<br/>感謝點開來看完這篇小短文的你</p><p>他們不屬於任何人 在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">怒火中燒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">不是對</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">，當然。一部分是對那個法蘭克福球員，一部分對自己。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">兩人剛結束一場比賽後的火辣性愛，正四肢交纏躺在床上。</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">一如以往喜歡面對面抱著，把臉埋在男友結實的的胸肌和二頭肌之間。</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的左手穿過</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的腋下，懶洋洋地抱著他，右手拇指蹭著他的臉頰，另外四指向後埋進短短的金髮之中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">心疼地輕撫那個他剛剛幫忙換過藥的傷口的邊緣。作為隊友、作為搭檔、作為朋友、作為男朋友，沒有一個身分的</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">不感到憤怒。他就只能眼睜睜看著他的</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">在邊線摔倒，白衣球員的釘鞋劃過金色頭顱。但比賽還在進行，裁判沒有叫停，他們只能繼續進攻，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">從眼角瞄到</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">爬起來，小跑著加入隊友。那瞬間</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的視線被血紅佔據，因為</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的脖子上有著好幾道幾乎和球衣同色的血跡，從耳後順著脖子滑落。</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">注意到了他的視線，只是搖搖頭，用眼神要他放心。直到</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">緩步走向場邊接受隊醫的治療，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">才有機會看見他頭上的傷口，和蔓延的血流。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">知道</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">不需要被保護，他是個成年人，是可以照顧好自己的大男孩，而且受傷本來就是這個職業必須承擔的風險，但</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">還是很懊惱沒辦法在他身邊護著他。他的</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">總能激起他的保護欲，讓他好幾次都被隊友調侃，只要</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">受傷或被犯規就會突然臭臉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">注意到</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的動作，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">抬頭看著他，戳穿了他內心的想法，道：「我沒事。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">用右手順了順對方的金髮，嘆了口氣：「我知道。我只是⋯⋯我沒辦法不生氣，雖然我知道這是意外，但是⋯⋯天，我不喜歡看到你受傷。我每次都在克制自己不要衝上去對著他們吼。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">「哦，」</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">挑眉，語氣帶著一絲忍俊不禁，「這下你知道你每次受傷我是什麼心情了吧？還有去年手術那次記得嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">「可是你的頭在流血！你這次真的嚇壞我了。」不自覺地收緊抱著</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的手臂，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">說道：「我現在閉上眼睛都還能看見血流下來。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">頓了一下，抿著唇，「我⋯⋯抱歉，讓你擔心了。」他的雙手搭上</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的肩膀，把自己挪到和對方平視的位置，額頭貼著額頭，「我可是要成為隊長的人哪，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">，我不會那麼容易被打倒的。但不管怎麼說，我很高興你這麼關心我，我知道我很幸運，比世界上絕大多數的人都要幸運的多。因為我有你。」狹長的灰綠色雙眼在笑意之下變成兩輪彎月。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">無奈地笑著搖了搖頭，吻上</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的唇，因為滿腔怒火而發緊的胸口也漸漸放鬆了下來。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">「我也是。誰讓我愛上了未來的隊長呢。」</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>